Sakura's hot for teacher
by Sklain Koroshi Mitamaru
Summary: Just what the title emplies a little student-teacher relationship for our lovely Sakura-chan
1. Chapter 1

_**(our story starts out at the end of the written test for the chunin exams)**_

Sakura waited near the back of the room until most of the other students had left. She walked slowly up to her sensei, who was talking to one of the other teachers about the next stage of the exam. "Yes what is it Sakura?" her sensei asked "Well, I was wondering if you could meet me after school for so I can get a little practice in before the next stage?" she replied blushing a little "of course I can, meet me at the training grounds around seven" he told her.

"Of course I will be there sensei" she smiled as she walked slowly out of the room. Skura laid in her bed undressed trying to think of something cute to wear to go see Sensei, rolling over she saw her alarm clock reading _Six-thirty pm._ She pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her shorts and her new red skirted-jacket.

She hopped out of her window and ran to meet her sensei. He was already there leaning against a tree reading the newest edition of Make-Out Paradise."Hello sensei I hope I didn't keep you waiting long" she said jogging up to him. "No you're right on time" he said closing his book.

He leaped across the field and landed on the middle standing log "shall we get started then?" she smiled sprinting towards him, then she jumped pulling a kunai getting ready to strike. She threw it with all her might, sending it flying at such an incredible rate of speed it whistled as it flew through the air.

He barely moved his head to side, letting it pass him by "come on Sakura you have to better than that" he joked. She jumped back ten feet then began to run at him once more but this time he disappeared before her feet left the ground. "Damn where did he go?" she said aloud


	2. Chapter 2

Almost instantaneously he reappeared behind her, his feet barely making a sound as they hit they ground. "Too slow" he said gravely. "Se-" the word didn't have a chance to escape her lips before he pulled her to the ground, putting his knees on either side of her. "Don't think I don't know why you called me out here or why you blush every time we speak even though you try so hard to hide it" he whispered. She stared up at him her heart beating like it might explode as he pulled his mask down. She felt like she couldn't breathe as he put his lips within centimeters of hers, she reached up with one hand and caressed his face to make sure this wasn't a dream. She moaned softly as he pressed his lips against hers, after a moment he pulled away, staring at her as if looking for approval. "Sensei please don't stop" she begged him. "Call me by my name" he told her. "Kakashi, please don't stop" she pleaded with him. He pressed his lips against hers once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue into his mouth to meet his. He ran his hands over her body and undid her shirt pushing it off her shoulders exposing the lacy baby-pink bra she was wearing. He pulled away and pulled his shirt off, she blushed deeply looking up at his battle hardened body. He kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her tight, little body feeling her breasts through the lace fabric of her bra. "Ka-Kakashi" she moaned as he started to move downwards kissing her tender breasts. He slid down pulling her shorts off of her tiny frame. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her "Yes sen- I mean Kakashi, I want this more than anything in the world" She blushed. He smiled as he pulled her baby-pink lace panties down, tossing them off to the side. She blushed as he placed his palm onto her pubic region, rubbing her clit softly with his thumb. She grabbed his hair pulling herself up to meet his lips with hers. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her delicate frame, turning over so that she was unto of him. She caressed his chest, kissing him as he pushed his pants down. She pulled out of the kiss sitting up on his abdomen. She reached back wrapping her hand around his manhood, "oh my god you're so big" she blushed. He reached down pushing the head of his cock into her tight entrance "Kakashi this is my first time so I-" she moaned. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan just let me take care of everything" he interrupted her as he turned them over so he was on top. "Kakashi it hurts" she moaned as he pushed his manhood a few inches into her tight pussy. He kissed her to keep her quite as he pushed his member a little deeper into her. She moaned and whined into his kiss as he pushed himself into her tight hole. She reached up running her hands through his slivery hair. He gripped her tiny waist with both hands and pushed himself almost completely inside of her. "oh it hurts you're too big" she cried as she broke away from his kiss. "Just hold still and the pain will pass" he told her as he leaned down kissing her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry took so long to update been busy with school work)

She whined as she felt her pussy stretch out, slowly adjusting to Kakashi's big cock. He began to thrust himself into her slowly at first then harder she was loving it, breathing hard she begged "Please sensei fuck me, don't stop please." He grabbed her pretty pink hair and pulled her on top of him, "just move your hips back and forth" he instructed her.

she did as she was told doing her best not to cry as her sensei's cock dug deeper into her pussy. He put his hands behind his head and told her "fondle your breast with one hand and rub your clit with the other."

She felt a strange feeling come across her, suddenly her pussy contracted over and over again causing her to cry out as she feel exhausted onto his chest. "did that feel good?" he asked her "yes Kakashi it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt" she told him running her hand across his cheek. "Do you want to feel that again?" he asked her.

"Yes yes I do" she replied. He pushed her off of him, placing her on all fours "I bet you have a tight ass." He kissed and licked her ass until she was digging her fingers into her pussy.

He grinned "okay Sakura relax" he told her as he pushed his cock into her ass. "oh shit" she whined, her ass felt like it was going to rip. "just relax don't tense up or its going to hurt more" he told her.

she cried out in pain and pleasure as his cock forced itself deep into her tender hole. He started thrusting the first inch or two into her tight ass, pulling her up by her hair so he could play with her pussy. every once in a while he would force his cock a little deeper inside of his student, who was doing her best not to cry.

After a few minutes she was really enjoying having his fat cock up her ass "sensei please I want this night to last forever" she begged him. "so do I my beautiful" he told her. She felt more loved than she ever had hearing him say that, calling her "His beautiful".


	4. Chapter 4

He wrapped his arms around her little body pulling her close to him, so he could bite and kiss her neck. "Sensei please make me cum again" she begged. One of his hands trailed down her body, dipping his fingers into her dripping pussy. She moaned hard "do you like that my lovely Sakura-chan?" he asked her. "y-yes sensei" she moaned as his cock filled her ass and his fingers played inside her soaked pussy. His free hand groped her tender breast roughly causing her to whine as that familiar feeling came across her once again. Her entire body contracted over and over again, causing her sensei to cum deep inside her ass. They collapse in each other's arms breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. She laid her head on his chest as they drifted into a deep sleep together in each other's arms in life and in their own private dream-land. She awoke slowly the next morning and suddenly she realized that she had been out all night, jumping up she pulled on her clothes as fast as she could. This caused her sensei to awake "what's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked her. "I've been out here all night with you if my mom goes into my room I'm going to be in so much trouble" she whined. He stood up pulling his pants and shirt on "don't worry I will get you there I as fast as I can" he told her sweeping her off her feet so he could carry her bridal style. He leapt across the field and through the woods faster then she had ever seen him move weaving through the buildings of town he jumped all the way to her second story window. She slid out of his arms onto her floor hoping that her mother hadn't come into her room yet, she turned to tell her sensei good bye and he grabbed her kissing her deeply when he let her out of his embrace he told her "your mine now and don't you ever forget that." She smiled "sensei I have always been yours and yours alone." He kissed her once more and leapt across the rooftops towards home. She turned and walked slowly through her house, she peeked into her mother's room relived to see her passed out still holding a empty bottle of Senshin Sake, snoring loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Three months later)**_

One morning Sakura noticed that her stomach was increasing in size, at first she thought she had gained weight. She walked slowly down the street towards her sensei's house thinking about the many times she had snuck out to be with him, she hoped that she was just getting fat because if this was what she feared it was getting fat would be the least of her problems. She began to cry as she reached her lover's house, he stepped out as soon as she reached the door. "Sakura-chan what are you doing here, is every thing okay?" he asked her. She couldn't stop herself from bawling as he said this, he pulled her close and kissed her tears away. "Sensei p-please I think I might be pregnant" she cried. He pulled her inside laying her onto the bed they had shared so many nights. "Sakura-chan you love me yes?" he asked. She nodded her head yes, "and I love you my precious Sakura-chan" he told her as he stood up. She stared up at the man she loved more than anything in the world as he got down onto one knee and said "Sakura I knew this day would come but I wasn't sure when it would, looks like today is the day" he grew quiet as he pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it he said "Sakura-chan I love you more than anything so will you make me the happiest man in world, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Her eyes filled up with tears as she fell into her sensei's arms "yes Kakashi I will marry you, nothing would make me happier." They spent all day together in each others arms, cuddling and kissing talking about the future and what they might name the child. _**(three months later) **_Kakashi and Sakura were married and she had begun moving her things into her new husbands place. Every one was surprised that this had gone on for so long under their noses (Naruto was heart broken but he still gave them a very nice gift though). Sakura loved it when the people around town called her Mrs. Hatake (just like she used to write in her notebooks during class so long ago) _**(three months later) **_All of their friends where there: Naruto, Hinata (who are now a couple), Saskue, Guy-Sensei, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Ten-Ten, Neji, Kiba, and even Tusnade. They all exchanged formalities, and socialized as they waited for Kakashi to come out of the delivery room to give them the good news _**(thirteen long hours later) The group watched as Kakashi walked slowly from the delivery room, tears streaming down his face "Sakura is dead" he whined. The room was silent for what seemed like forever and you could cut the tension with a dull kunai. "B-but now I have a beautiful daughter, she looks just like her mother" he cried as he fell to his knees**_


End file.
